Just Breathe Kid
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing of Marvel. Just a different take on when Peter falls during the fight scene in Civil War.


Everything was fine as Peter spun himself around the giant falling Ant-Man, well everything was fine until Peter collided with one of Scott's flailing arms. Peter felt the force hit his chest, the next thing he knew he was falling and he landed hard on the ground. Peter lay on his side motionless as Tony flew down towards him immediately. His mask opened as he landed and he came to a halt before approaching Peter.

"Kid, you alright?" Tony asked.

Tony dropped to his knees beside Peter who wasn't moving and he pulled him on to his back. Tony put his hands on Peter's shoulders as he shook him trying to bring him around but he didn't move. Peter's masked head lolled to the side lifelessly. Tony was fearing the worst as he tore off the mask before throwing it to the side, then acting on instinct he held his ear above Peter's mouth and nose, checking to see if he was breathing. After a few seconds Tony didn't feel or hear anything and he felt a vice clamp around his chest. Tony moved back from leaning down and put two fingers under Peter's jaw on his neck looking for a pulse and after a second he felt a faint beat under his finger tips.

"Jarvis, call EMS, he's not breathing,"

"Right away sir," Jarvis replied.

Tony settled himself by Peter's head as he removed his suit from his hands, Peter's skin was a grey colour and there was no air passing between his blue tinted lips. Tony took a calming breath and hesitated before he hunched over Peter's face, tilted his head back, opening his airway, held back his forehead and pinched his nose closed with his thumb and forefinger.

"Rhodes, I need your help," Tony said over the line.

Tony took a deep breath and then parted Peter's lips, before sealing his lips with his own. He exhaled a breath in to his lungs and his cheeks puffed out, then he sat back as he watched Peter's chest rise and fall. Tony leant down and pinched his nose, then blew another breath in to his unmoving body. Peter's chest rose and fell, a mockery of breathing, then he was motionless again. Tony put one hand on top of the other, lacing his fingers together and then placed them on his sternum. He began compressions on Peter's body, his arms straight, like a piston and Peter's head lolled back and forth with each solid movement.

"Breathe kid, come on breathe," Tony urged.

Tony reached thirty and then he leaned down once more to Peter's pale face as he continued with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. He prayed that Peter would breathe on his own. Rhodey landed beside them as he removed his suit from his hands and his mask opened. When Tony moved back from delivering two breaths, Rhodey took over compressions counting aloud and Tony ran a hand through his hair as he let out a shaky breath.

"26, 27, 28, 29, 30," Rhodey panted.

Tony leant down once more and it had almost been a minute of them trying to bring Peter back. Tony took a deep breath, pinched Peter's nose and then gave him a breath. At that moment Peter felt air go in to his burning lungs, he felt a warm rough sensation on his lips but it went away quickly. His chest jerked unexpectedly and his lungs strained for oxygen. He could hear heavy breathing near him and he could hear voices that sounded very familiar.

"Don't do this, come on kid,"

Peter could hear a deep voice in the distance, he felt the need to breathe but that need was blocked, unable to draw in air and then the rough sensation was on his lips again. Peter couldn't move any part of his body and his eyelids felt so heavy. He felt the warmth on his lips disappear and then felt heavy pressure on his aching chest. Tony pressed two fingers to Peter's neck, checking his pulse as Rhodey frantically started compressions again. Tony felt a strong beat beneath his finger tips and then he checked to see if he was breathing. Still nothing. Tony locked eyes with Rhodey who was breathing heavily.

Rhodey reached thirty then Tony leaned down to Peter's pale face and sealed his lips with his own. As the merciless pressure on his chest ceased, Peter felt the roughness return and it seemed to linger there longer than before. It was more intense now, like it was persuading him to take a breath and he felt air rush in to his lungs. Peter suddenly dragged in a ragged gasp, which made Tony pull back. He coughed and spluttered as he struggled to breathe on his own as Tony and Rhodey quickly rolled Peter on to his side.

"Just breathe kid, you're alright," Tony sighed.

 **Thank you for reading. I hope this wasn't too OOC. Just a different spin on Civil War. Please review as I love knowing what you think and as it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
